Vignettes: Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Just a collection of seven short, separate fictions that I wrote for a community on livejournal called 7spells. These all revolve around Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. They contain slash.
1. From Afar

**Author's Notes: **So! I had some down time and...instead of writing for one of my other stories (I know, I'm lazy sometimes, I can't help it!), I decided to upload some stories that I had worked on while I was away from our lovely fanfiction dot net. This will basically be a collection of 7 short stories revolving around the pairing Viktor/Cedric. I did this for the livejournal communities 7spells, which is an awesome place and you guys should all check it out :D Basically what happens is you choose seven prompts (the prompt for this particular story was "Cold hands, cold feet") and then write. Simple as that!

The length of these stories will vary, since they're all one shots and have nothing to do with each other, other than that they all involve Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory. There is no AU in any of these, as a forewarning. It's been a LONG time since I've read these, but to my recollection, these all revolve around the fourth book, more or less...

I don't own any of these characters in any way, shape or form. you know the drill.

And, if y'all will be awesome and leave me a review letting me know what you thought when you finish, I'd love you forever. :D

* * *

It had become a habit, Cedric noticed. It started out by accident; he had been walking down to the lake one morning before class instead of taking his morning run…and there _he_ happened to be, diving into the lake wearing nothing but _swimming trunks_.

At first Cedric thought Viktor to be incredibly odd for doing such a thing. Seeing him outside of the Quidditch environment—wherein Cedric admired and idolized him greatly—was strange for him. He knew Viktor was a normal person just like he himself was, but he had hardly thought of seeing him doing such a thing...none of the students at _Hogwarts_ were crazy enough to jump in the middle of the lake around the end of October! Then again, Durmstrang was nestled deep in the high mountains, he remembered, so this must have been a refreshing change for the foreigner. Cedric would have seriously been frozen over from head to toe, hands and feet…Viktor was brave to do such a thing. Cedric admired his resilience.

Ever curious, Diggory returned every so often to the same spot as casually as he could. He refrained from doing it too often, because then it would arouse suspicion, likely. Thankfully not many Hufflepuffs got up as early as he did, and as majority of his friends knew he enjoyed taking a morning run every now and then, they didn't think it at all odd when Cedric came back into the dormitory some time in the middle of the morning, smiling. He smiled a lot, but every other morning or so, it was for entirely different reasons.

The morning before the selection of the Triwizard Champions, Cedric yet again woke up early, but instead of slipping off to go watch Viktor, it was to take a run. After he got dressed he wandered out onto the grounds, doing a few stretches before setting off.

Cedric didn't realize that his feet were leading him down the path toward the lake (his head was downcast, as it always was when he ran) until he felt the change in temperature. Being near the lake was colder. His heart was beating hard in his chest and both his hands and his feet were freezing. He came slowly to a stop, glancing instinctively toward the boat, as his habit had become.

Seeing Viktor diving into the water warmed him right up.


	2. His Button Up

**Author's Notes: **This one is shorter than the one before it, but mostly because I wanted a short, poignant piece to catch the attention of my readers. The prompt for this one was "Tomorrow is something we will remember", and I felt that what I wrote hit it pretty spot on. Lemme know what you think. :D

* * *

_Remember Cedric Diggory._

It was all still so hard to believe. One moment he had been going into the maze, the next he was being awoken by one of the professors who came to find him in the maze; everything in between was fuzzy. Clearly he hadn't won the tournament, but perhaps it was best that he didn't. Hearing all of what Dumbledore had said about You-Know-Who coming back into the picture and hearing about Cedric having died…it was all too much to take in at once. Had he grabbed the Portkey, he would have been the one who would have been transported there…_he_ would have been the one who had died. What had happened to him, Viktor, in there, in the maze? It was like his memory of the event had been swept clean.

He never got to tell Cedric goodbye, or anything else.

After the final feast Viktor, along with the rest of the Durmstrang students, returned to the ship. He, however, was somewhat slower in his pace than the others. Walking down the path to the Black Lake had never been filled with more memories for him. Krum wasn't the type of person who lived in the past, usually; he focused more about the now, where the emotions and the feelings were more intense. The now seemed more important to him.

But when he returned to his room on the ship, locked the door behind him, walked over to his small dresser and tugged out one of Cedric's white button-up shirts, returning to his bed and lying down with it, suddenly the past didn't seem like such a bad thing to live in for the moment.

Viktor sniffed the shirt deeply, taking in the scent. He sighed quietly, somewhat shakily.

"Cedric."

Tomorrow, he would remember.


	3. Accent

**Author's Notes: I don't know why I never finished uploading these little ficlets for people. I apologize, so here they all are in one big clump! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

He remembered the first time he heard Viktor speak. Though there had been yells and cheers at the World Quidditch Cup that summer, it wasn't until he saw Krum in the antechamber of the Great Hall, awaiting whatever came for the newly chosen champions, and had spoken to him in there that he had _really _heard him. And it had been wonderful.

After that, any time in which Cedric was able to run into Viktor, or at least just overhear him talking, was one that he found he enjoyed. Cedric had always had a thing for accents, no matter whom it happened to belong to or which type of accent it was. Viktor's was absolutely enthralling. The depth of it, the way he rolled his r's, the cute way his v's seemed to come out as f's. Fleur's was cute, but Viktor's caught his attention much, much more.

His looks didn't hurt all that much, either.

Of course, it was a bit hard at times to get Malfoy and his cohorts to leave Viktor alone on the weekends. Due to classes, prefect duties and other time-consuming things, that was about the only time that Cedric got in order to speak with him. It usually sufficed, because it didn't take much to make the Hufflepuff content.

That was until he found Viktor in the library one day just before the First Task was to take place. Cedric himself was about the only one who used the small reference section where he had found him, and he had actually not intended to run into him there. It was a pleasant surprise, that much was for sure. When he approached the table he smiled, offering Viktor a wave.

"Hullo."

Viktor looked up and smiled. Cedric noticed the way the smile seemed to light up his very solemn appearance. "Hallo," he said. "Vhat are you doing here, Cedric?"

"Thought I'd get in some more preparation for the First Task," he offered. It wasn't quite a lie, since although Harry had told him what it was, he still didn't know what it was he wanted to do, exactly. Any real thought of studying was quickly leaving him, though, honestly. "I didn't think anyone knew about my little spot back here."

Krum nodded. "I vas doing the same thing. But I think that I am nearly done. There is little more I can do to prepare." He closed his book and stood, moving to put it back on the shelf. "And this is your spot? I did not know. It is very quiet." And that it was. Being so far back in the library, there was hardly any noise at all, save for the few echoes that made their way back to where they were.

Cedric bit his lip without thinking about it, a small grin appearing on his face. It had sounded like Viktor had said quite, not quiet. "Looking forward to the challenge, then?" he asked. It was the first thing that had come into his head for conversation, so he was going to go with it.

"I enjoy challenges," Viktor said simply. He nodded again, as if confirming it, and moved closer to Cedric, toward the chair he had been sitting in. "I vas thinking of getting some food. I haff been in here for a while. I'm hungry."

"Oh!" Cedric exclaimed. He reached down and flipped the flap of his bag up, reaching inside and taking out a bar of chocolate. He had intended to snack on it while he looked for some new charms for the task, but giving it to Viktor seemed just as good to him. When he glanced back up from his bag, he saw Viktor staring at him. He blushed faintly. "What?"

"You haff something in your hair," Viktor said.

He closed the distance between them, reaching up and gripping some of Cedric's hair. The younger one turned redder, only managing to get out an "Oh?" He didn't move and instead waited for Viktor to remove whatever it was from his hair. When nothing was pulled out and Viktor didn't take his hand back, he let out a nervous sort of laugh.

"Trouble finding it?" he said, quietly. Cedric's soft grey eyes, in spite of himself, were focused on Viktor's.

"I lied," Viktor said. "I just vanted to touch you."

Reaching up, the Hufflepuff took hold of Krum's hand, bringing it down toward his shoulder, and then in between them. Their fingers intertwined, rough fingertips meeting equally rough fingertips. Cedric swallowed somewhat hard. Their proximity was enticing and he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. They stared at each other.

Without warning on either of their parts, the two of them came together in a rather rough kiss. For every bit awkward and painful it was, Cedric found it to be equally enthralling and delightful. He didn't remember his previous kisses ever having felt this way, but then again, that was probably why he didn't remember them all that well…

Viktor's other hand grabbed a handful of Cedric's robes, and he led him back toward the bookshelf. The younger one fell against it with a quiet grunt. Their lips parted only to take in breaths, which were small and similar to gasps. The Bulgarian was doing most of the work, but Cedric figured this was due to the fact that he was still trying to make sense of it all, and thus wasn't doing much but reciprocating. It wasn't until he finally listened to the voice in the back of his head telling him to just let it go that he began to truly enjoy what was going on for what it was worth.

Writhing against Krum, Cedric deepened the kiss by parting his lips. It didn't take long for Viktor's tongue to brush against them and slip inside once or twice; tentative movements to feel out a new environment. With his free hand Diggory reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes, shaking his head some when their kiss broke for a breath and letting it fall as it may. His other hand, though it was intertwined with Viktor's, was used to loosen his tie somewhat. He felt constricted.

After another kiss, Viktor pulled back momentarily, tugging on Cedric's robes for reasons beyond the younger one's understanding. It wasn't an urgent sort of tug, just a gentle one. Both of them were breathing a bit harder than before and their cheeks were flushed.

"You are so loffley," Viktor said to him.

_Disheveled and a little disoriented, too_, Cedric added inwardly, smirking a little.

"Say it again."

He couldn't get enough of that accent.


	4. Jealousy

Viktor Krum had never shared well. Being an only child who usually got everything he wanted, the idea of sharing was often beyond him. When he wanted something, whether it was through his own power or that of someone else's, he _got_ it. Even now at eighteen, being an international Quidditch star…hardly anybody remembered the other members' names on his team. It was all about Viktor Krum, the famous Seeker! And he loved it that way.

So when Krum met Cedric and decided that he wanted him, he figured it was just like any other thing. He would wait for the other to come to him first, as was what often happened. Both girls and boys alike threw themselves at him, but so few actually intrigued him the way that this Hufflepuff did. Lo and behold, in just a couple of days, Cedric had spoken to him.

But instead of professing his attraction to Viktor as he had assumed was going to happen, they discussed Quidditch. That was all right, Viktor could wait. He didn't think of anything when a couple of days had passed. Maybe Diggory was working up the courage! Maybe he wasn't sure what to say and just wanted to make sure it was perfect. Then several _weeks_ had passed. The First Task had gone by and still, nothing! What was wrong with this boy?

Viktor began to grow impatient. By the time discussion of the Yule Ball had come along, he was surprised he hadn't gone and found the younger one and sucked the information out of him. _Clearly_ he fancied him! Who wouldn't? He was _Viktor Krum_, international superstar! And the way that Diggory offered him waves whenever they ran into each other, the sweet smiles he sent in the foreigner's direction…all the signs were there. Viktor had seen them before. He fancied him, damn it, so why wasn't he saying anything?

And then came the news. One day, on his way into the Great Hall, Viktor was walking with some of his friends behind that Chang girl and some of her friends that Krum had seen Cedric talking with a few days ago. Yeah, she was pretty. She was no Diggory, though.

The Bulgarian was only paying half attention to the girls' conversation. That is, until he heard:

"…And would you believe it, Cedric asked me to the _Yule Ball_!"

He could have sworn he saw red then.

Cedric Diggory might have not been his, so to speak, but damn it, he was going to be. He was _not_ going to belong to _her._


	5. Like a Good Boyfriend

t didn't take much to placate Viktor. A good hard Quidditch match, some good food, good company…and, of course, good music. Despite his rough exterior and quiet demeanor, Viktor had a surprisingly rich background full of interesting facts that very few people knew about. Of course, he was an international Quidditch star and attended the Durmstrang Institute, but that was about all that everyone knew. Nobody was aware that he liked waking up late on Saturday mornings, that he was allergic to bananas, or that he _really_ enjoyed the sound of the violin. Music was a wonderful thing.

That is, until someone actually took the time to speak to him and got to know him outside of Quidditch. Granted, their conversation had started out that way, but Viktor was glad that the topic had changed, and that Cedric had actually been the one to do so. Quidditch hadn't been mentioned since then, and that was wonderful.

Viktor thought that perhaps the moment he had seriously become infatuated with the Hufflepuff was when he found out that he played the violin. It was an accident, of course, the fact that he found out; he was walking into the Great Hall one day shortly after the First Task and happened upon Cedric with a group of his friends. While he didn't catch all of the conversation he did hear someone suggest that Cedric should have done what Fleur did, except instead of using his voice, he should have used his violin. The thought made Viktor smile.

That evening, when the two of them met up in the library, as they had come to do every so often, Viktor was the first to arrive. He was sitting down in one of the large chairs in the back, a book in his lap to make it look like he was actually trying to do something. There was a shadow on the floor, he noticed, and it looked a figure walking toward him. As the spot in which he was sitting wasn't terribly well known (or at least, that was what Cedric had told him), it was only natural for him to assume that the person approaching him was, in fact, Cedric.

Putting his book down Viktor looked at the other boy, giving him a small smile. From the looks of it, he was tugging what looked like a case with him. Krum recognized the shape immediately. How did Cedric know?

When Cedric took a seat beside Viktor he smiled brightly at the Bulgarian, setting the case in his lap, popping it open.

"Is that—" Viktor pointed at the case, but didn't finish his sentence.

"Yes," Cedric replied simply. "I haven't played in a while, and every so often I just feel like playing, so…" He carefully pulled out his violin, preparing himself to play.

Viktor didn't remember that he had actually told Cedric, at least briefly in one of their earlier conversations, that he enjoyed the sound of the violin.

But like a good boyfriend, the younger one did.


	6. Mine

**Author's Notes: Just wanted to make a note on this one that it does contain some rated R material, so those under the age of 17 should shy away from this fic. Warning posted!**

* * *

Cedric shifted on Viktor's bed, scratching his stomach idly. This wasn't the first time that he had been in the Durmstrang ship, and he hoped that it wasn't going to be the last. It was hard enough getting on here without seeming conspicuous, but thankfully the level with the students' cabins was on the floor where one entered, and Viktor's was on the very end, right near the front.

Maybe people knew. Maybe they didn't. If they did, they certainly weren't saying anything. Either way, Cedric didn't mind. All he really minded right now was the tingling feeling in the lower half of his stomach. It had been there for a while now, and though originally he had ignored it, the more and more time he spent around Viktor, the more prominent and annoying it became.

He knew what it was. He just wished he were able to say something about it.

"…So I vasn't sure vhether or not the charm vood vork…"

Viktor's voice was entering his head, but Cedric was paying a bit more attention to the other boy's face. Viktor was sitting with his back somewhat against the bed frame; his neck was craned a bit as he rested his head against the mattress. The Hufflepuff was lying close to him and had his fingers brushing idly over the top of the Bulgarian's head, occasionally letting their tips slide around his ears. Clearly Krum liked it, because Cedric could see the little bumps appearing on the back of his neck.

"Worked out just fine though, didn't it?" he said quietly, smiling a bit.

The older one let out a small grunt in agreement. Contentedly he said, "That feels good, Cedric." He closed his eyes and leaned into it, much like an animal would when they were being pet.

Originally having partially propped himself up with his free arm's elbow, Cedric now opted to lie down almost completely and rested his chin on Viktor's shoulder, letting his right arm drape down and over his chest. The tingling feeling in his stomach was only getting worse, and he shifted shortly after lying down to try and make it less prominent. His fingers idly tapped against Viktor's taut stomach, gripping the hem of his shirt every so often.

Finally, the feeling became a bit too much. Cedric began to nuzzle Viktor's ear, who responded with a low, lazy sort of moan.

"Lyuben…vhat are you doing?"

Just before he pulled back, Cedric placed a gentle kiss on Viktor's neck. "Come up on your bed, love," he said quietly. "It's lonely up here."

It didn't take long for him to comply; he was up and on his warm bed in a few seconds, lying beside Cedric with his head on his pillow. His arm draped comfortably over the Hufflepuff's lithe waist, fingers twisting and curling just above the small of his back.

"I vish you could stay here tonight," Viktor murmured. He glanced down momentarily before letting his eyes meet with Cedric's.

The younger one smiled. "Certainly warmer than the Hufflepuff dorms. All these blankets, and everything…" His hand of the arm between them slowly slid up Viktor's front, tracing small circles over his collarbone. He looked at Viktor and bit his lip. "And you, of course."

The moment wherein their eyes met once again was quiet. Neither moved. Then, slowly, Cedric leaned in and pressed his lips on Viktor's, fingers gently gripping his shirt. At first Viktor responded only by returning the kiss, but soon enough he was initiating them as well, the arm wrapped around the smaller one's waist bringing them closer together. Slowly, Krum began to push Cedric, who happily complied, onto his back.

Diggory let out a small moan and pressed his hips into Viktor's. The tingling feeling in his stomach was spreading lower, and now he felt a little restless, like his body just wanted to keep moving. Viktor's weight on top of him was a little too much, so he parted his legs and the Bulgarian slipped right in between them. The feeling of Krum's stomach pressing against his groin made Cedric once again moan into the kiss.

With one of his hands Viktor reached up and began running his fingers through the Hufflepuff's soft hair. Their kisses were growing stronger, deeper: with newly found parted lips the two of them were exploring one another's mouths. Despite the fact that Viktor apparently hadn't brushed his teeth since dinner and Cedric could taste the chicken, he still enjoyed it. But of course, he found himself enjoying the way the one atop him was pressing his stomach into his groin. Cedric writhed beneath him, a strange sort of grunt escaping him.

Viktor broke the kiss and brushed his nose against the younger one's, his breathing having become somewhat heavy. He pulled his head back some, looking Cedric in the eyes again. "Lyuben, I vant…" He stopped himself.

Cedric unabashedly wrapped his legs around Viktor's, biting his lip for a moment before giving him a lascivious look upon his face. "Want what, love?"

The two shared another kiss, and Viktor let out a soft sigh. From the looks of it he couldn't think of the word he wanted to use, at least in English. So he settled for grinding against Cedric's lower half again and murmuring, "I vant _you_…"

With the look still upon his face Cedric reached up, cupping Viktor's neck with hand and pulled it down, bringing their lips into yet another kiss. "Honest truth, Viktor? I want you to fuck me, too."

That seemingly being exactly what Viktor wanted to say, the older one looked rather satisfied. Shifting against Cedric he tried to sit up, managing to do so about halfway, and began to remove his shirt. He didn't get too far, as Cedric reached toward him and gripped the hem of Viktor's shirt, removing it for him. He tossed it aside and grinned.

Slightly baffled in appearance but nonetheless content, it would seem, to be rid of his shirt, Viktor reached down and began to unbutton Cedric's. Unlike the shirt he was wearing, the younger one had soft, lightly tanned skin. His collarbone was faintly dabbled with patches of red. Krum watched as Cedric's chest slowly rose and fell as he breathed momentarily, then leaned in once more and began kissing him. But instead of caressing his lover's hair, this time Viktor was using his hands to undo the other's pants. Once the button and zipper were undone he tugged them down his hips, which Cedric wriggled to help them along.

Of course, his underpants just happened to go, as well.

From the feel of it Viktor was going to remove his own pants also, but Cedric, whose arms were wrapped partially around his back, moved down and past his hips, slipping inside to undo the zipper and button for him. The Bulgarian, however, removed them himself, throwing them with surprising force, along with his briefs, at the floor. In this time Cedric managed to slip off his button-up and let it drop to the ground beside the bed.

The moment wherein Viktor refocused his attention on Cedric was one that made the tingling feeling in the lower one's body rise to an almost painful level. There they were, naked, and here he was, simply staring at the other's body. As Cedric had expected, Krum was extremely well built, and his taut muscles were rather a site to behold.

Unfortunately he didn't get to look at them long, because Viktor leaned in again, pressing their bodies against each other, heated skin touching heated skin. Cedric let out a choked gasp; a hand was wrapping around his erection, which before this time, hadn't been touched at all. The sudden pressure on it was more than enough to make his stomach flip. He pressed his head into the pillow and arched his back.

"Oh, _Merlin_," he whispered.

With his neck craned to the side, Cedric allowed Viktor to rest his head there; a few moments later he felt hot breath washing over one of the more sensitive regions of his body, causing a chill to run up his spine. Viktor's hand on his cock, just as quickly as it had appeared, had now disappeared. Cedric was too distracted to know where it went.

Oh. _There _it was.

Surprised, Cedric let out a small grunt. Viktor's finger was running down his side, the touch incredibly light, and incredibly teasing on top of that. Perhaps the worst part was the fact that, even though they were lying on each other, what he _really_ wanted to touch just happened to not be. Was Viktor teasing him? He had no idea. Whatever the case was, Cedric wanted to be _touched_ down there, and it wasn't happening. So, that meant some initiative needed to be taken.

Just as he was about to reach for one of Viktor's hands, the older one suddenly raised himself. He was still between Cedric's legs, but now he was backed up just a bit. Diggory, whose eyes had been closed, opened them and lifted his head just in time to catch Viktor looking down and spitting on erection. Not the most arousing sight in the world, but he knew what it was for. Cedric spread his legs apart just a bit further and pulled his legs closer to his body, raising his knees into the air and planting his feet against the surface of the bed.

Despite the fact that Viktor really wanted to just slip right in and get to it, he knew that was impossible. For one, it would hurt Cedric rather badly and two, it probably wouldn't feel as good as he thought it would. Having lubricated himself as best as he felt necessary he gripped the shaft of his length and placed the tip of it at Cedric's entrance, brushing it gently over it before rubbing it up and down the area around it. It was an incredible feeling for the both of them, though mostly the younger one, who was anticipating something that was going to be much more painful than he assumed.

Finally unable to really take it anymore Viktor once again placed himself at the entrance and pushed in. Cedric exhaled sharply and bit his lip, laying his head down on the pillow. The feeling was intense for Viktor, especially since the muscles of the one beneath him were already working to get used to his invasion. It was unbelievably warm inside Cedric and, as Krum pushed further, very, very tight. He let his once tense arms wrap loosely around the Hufflepuff's calves and thighs, fingers resting on the other's slender hips.

Cedric fought back the urge to let out a cry. The feeling, though at first had been somewhat nice, was now rather painful. He willed himself to breathe slowly, in a relaxing manner, because if he didn't, this wasn't going to be nearly as enjoyable as he was hoping it to be.

Viktor had remained stationary for a moment before beginning to pull out, at which point Cedric found the tingling feeling in his lower stomach return. Thus, he did the only thing he knew to get rid of that: he wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke himself.

The pain didn't completely diminish, but it certainly decreased. Though he wanted to focus all of his attention on what Viktor was doing, he knew that if he did, things wouldn't get better. He was the one that wanted this, and damn it, he was going to enjoy it, pain or no pain.

"Ha, just like Quidditch…" he murmured to himself.

Due to the horrendous amount of friction down there, Viktor attempted to lubricate himself with further spitting. The next time he slid in was easier than the last; now, he began to work himself into a rhythm, all the while Cedric stroked himself. The pain, though still there, was dulling now, giving way to a bit more pleasure. Keeping himself distracted from it by playing with himself had been an awfully good idea.

Viktor continued to thrust a few more times, but stopped quite suddenly when he felt the muscles around him close very tightly. They both let out a moan at the same time, which caused Cedric to look up at his lover, eyes somewhat glazed over.

"Vhat vas that?" Krum asked, looking slightly confused.

"I…dunno," Diggory confessed. "But keep going, love. Keep going…"

Heeding well the words of his lover, Viktor once again picked up on his thrusting, though now the thrusts were becoming harder. Cedric's tightness, compiled with the rather arousing little sounds escaping him and the sight of him lying there as he was, was making it hard for Krum not to want to pound into him. He _wanted_ Cedric, and here he was, clearly his for the taking.

After a while, Cedric found himself nearing much the same point as Viktor. Though still somewhat painful, he was easily working through that with his furious stroking of his length. Each time his muscles tightened in response brought both of them closer to their climaxes. Viktor seemed to reach his first, because he quickly pulled out of the Hufflepuff and began stroking himself quickly, letting out heavy, short exhalations of breath.

The younger one watched, enthralled, as Viktor came. The older one threw his head back and grunted several times, spilling himself over Cedric, who was still working on getting himself off. Seeing Krum reaching his orgasm seemed to be just enough to get him there too, because the tingling feeling in Cedric's finger was now traveling throughout his body, causing him to relax in place of tensing up. He spilled himself all over his stomach but paid it no attention; the tingle had brought Cedric rapture and release.

Being honest had, yet again, helped him to obtain exactly what he wanted. He sighed contentedly.


	7. Smile

Cedric looked up from his breakfast and over at the Slytherin table, a smile appearing on his face. Despite all of the Ravenclaws in the way, his eyes still happened to fall upon Viktor within a few moments. It wasn't hard to find him; Viktor sat in the same spot every day, and he had for the several months that he had been at Hogwarts. The nice thing about him was his routine. Diggory had it down like the back of his hand in less than a few weeks.

Nobody questioned when Cedric smiled, because he always had one on his face for some reason or another. His friends surrounding him were all talking animatedly about the Second Task, which was coming up in a week or so. Having already figured out the clue and returned Harry's favor by telling him what to do with it, he was feeling pretty good about himself. Then again, there were plenty of other reasons to feel good about himself, as well.

He noticed that Viktor, every so often, would casually send a look over in his direction as well, his furrowed brow raising as his lips curled into a very faint smile. This only happened maybe once a week or so, because the two champions tended to keep their relationship as low key as possible. When Viktor looked back at him that meant that they were going to meet later on that night. If he didn't, then they wouldn't. It was a method that had worked for the last two months or so, and it hadn't failed them yet.

It wasn't any candle in the window, no, but it worked just fine.

Cedric smiled.


End file.
